black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Faint
(This class has been removed as of November 8th, 2019 and is currently unavailable for all players.) Faint 'is an unofficial class developed by Huge_Nazo as a means to learn how to use Black Magic II's scripting framework. Wielding a pair of menacing corrupted gauntlets, Faint is scarily unbalanced, and utilizes a moveset that borrows from multiple roles. In fact, he was originally designed to be a reskin of Assailant, until Huge_Nazo's expertise eventually allowed Faint's attacks to become more unique -- and all the more devastating. Being an admin-only class, an encounter with Faint is certainly rare, but it is ''far from lucky. Passive When Faint lands a counterhit, he will be healed for '''+2% of his total Health (50 HP) per nearby player. Below 30% Health (200 HP), Faint's Break Skill changes to Breakout, and only costs 2 Heat . He can also use Breakthrough by holding Mod2 when performing L.AC or H.AC. Universal Skills Guardbreak (GB) 100 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground) - '''Faint concentrates a swathe of corrupt energy into his heel and crushes the opponent with an overhead axe kick to the skull. Inflicts knockdown. Can hit enemies slightly above him. Has Super Armor. '''Launcher (LC) 80 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown (Ground) - Faint performs an ascending uppercut, raising his opponent up into the air. Faint is immune to aerial attacks for the duration. (Faint's Launcher and Guardbreak are both identical to those of Assailant.) Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' 4 inputs, 172 damage, A Scaling 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 1 input, 170 damage, applies (-) Movement decreased debuff 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 4 inputs, 89 damage, A+ Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (J.HAC)' 1 input, 111 damage, can be jump cancelled indefinitely Specials (SP) SP1 80 damage, 3 second cooldown, requires Heat (Ground) - Faint nudges forwards a little and shines, disorienting opponents in a small radius around him and inflicting hitstun. Damage dealt depends Faint's current level of Heat. If Mod1 is held, Faint will perform this Special without nudging forwards. SP2 180 damage (950 with 9 bars), 16 second cooldown, requires 1 1/2 Heat (Ground) - Faint spins up into the air and summons a colossal greatsword before smashing it into the ground in front of him, inflicting knockdown and releasing a violent shockwave upon impact. The greatsword has two different hitboxes -- the hilt, which deals minimal damage, and the blade, which deals maximum damage. Damage dealt and the size of the shockwave increases based on Faint's current level of Heat, dealing a maximum of 950 damage at 9 bars. 'SP3' 224 damage, 4 second cooldown (Ground) - Faint stomps the ground, inflicting knockdown. Faint then performs a trio of bicycle kicks, carrying the opponent with him through each kick. Prompts an opportunity to combo. If Mod1 is held, Faint will feint the bicycle kicks and end the attack after the initial stomp. Instead, he will receive an unnamed buff, speeding up all animations by a certain amount. If Mod2 is held, Faint will extend his attack to five bicycle kicks. If Mod1 and Mod2 ("Mod3") are held, Faint will extend his attack even further to a maximum of ten bicycle kicks. 'SP4' 130 damage, 5 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Faint crouches down and leers at the opponent, zapping them with a burst of energy protruding from his eyes. Upon hit, Faint will steal 1/3 bar of the opponent's Heat. If Faint already has maximum Heat, he will gain the (+) Lifesteal buff, granting him a default of +0.8% of his total Health (8 HP). If Faint lands a counterhit, Faint will steal an equal amount of Heat capacity in addition to Heat, until reaching a maximum of 9 bars. Both Health and Heat received are increased based on the damage of Faint's current combo. SP5 175 damage, 15 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Faint generates EnmaU and performs its iconic "Shadow's Reposte", darkening the screen of all players for a moment. If hit by any attack, Faint will warp past the attacker and counterattack in a forward lane with an instantaneous strike from EnmaU, hitting anyone in their path. Damage dealt increases based on Faint's current level of Heat. SP6 229 damage, 12 second cooldown (Ground) - Faint reaches forwards for a bearhug. Upon grab, Faint will German suplex the opponent before rolling onto the other side of them. Prompts an opportunity to combo. EX Specials SP7 0 second cooldown, can only be used when at 20% Health (200 HP) (Ground) - Faint powers up and unleashes a torrent of energy. Faint has infinite Heat, no cooldowns, and will gain iFrames for the duration. Any player within 100 studs of Faint when SP7 is performed will have their amount of Heat and Heat regeneration speed set to 0 until they die. They will also be inflicted with the (-) Movement decreased '''debuff, and have all of their Specials on cooldown. When this attack ends, Faint's Health will be permanently set to 1 HP. '''SP8 ??? damage, ??? cooldown (Ground) - Faint summons a portal in front of him. After a small delay, the portal dispatches a flurry of daggers that attack in a forward lane. Faint is allowed free movement after startup. Trivia *Faint has a maximum of 5 bars of Heat by default, but can be increased to a maximum of 9 bars through Counterhit SP4. Upon reaching 9 bars of heat, the color of the Heat number changes to magenta. *Faint can perform an infinite number of backdashes and airdashes. *Faint has the ability to walk while blocking, similar to Enforcer. *On September 27th, 2019, Huge_Nazo celebrated his birthday by making Faint available to all players for 24 hours. *Faint's former class design featured neon-pink shackles similar to Assailant's, with thin strands of energy in a crown-like pattern trailing up his arms. It is now available as a skin for Assailant. Category:Classes Category:Corruption Category:QQ Studios Only Category:Breakdown